


Fire & Ice

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Broken Families, F/M, Fire Powers, Ice Powers, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Queen Elsa with the help of her husband has a son who feels pain around both of them even if they don't use their powers. Or when the young prince uses his own powers of both fire and ice.





	1. What's wrong with me mommy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Disney fan fiction.

Queen Elsa stood in her bedroom and watched her oldest son outside playing with Olaf. Anna and Kristoff were out there playing as well along with their little girl. She heard the maid running after her middle daughter who just set fire to something. She quietly shook her head slightly as she turned and walked out of her room and quietly walked to the library. She noticed the door was slightly open and saw her youngest son inside reading. She stood there watching her little baby and felt tears well up inside. He is her little mystery as not only does her element of ice hurt him but her husband's element of fire hurt him as well too. She almost jumped when she felt a hand lay its self on her shoulder. She turned and smiled softly at her husband. "Josh maybe I should take him to the trolls?"

Josh smiled gently at his wife as he heard the story of the trolls before and have met them when he was traveling through and got lost. "Maybe its time dear I would like to hug him as I know you want to cuddle him."

Elsa nodded her head slightly before she quietly walked away to talk to the oldest children.

Josh watched his wife leave before he slipped into the library and made sure to stand far back from his youngest son. "Damien." He said simply.

Damien looked up from his book and blinked a couple times. "Hello, father." His father's element didn't bother him as much as his mothers or his own did. "His mother upset again?"

Josh smiled softly. "Always about you dear boy."

Damien looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

Josh sighed softly. "Your mother is going to take you to see the trolls."

Damien looked up quickly at his father. "Really? Uncle Christoff and Aunt Anna have talked about them plenty." Because his mother's powers hurt him he had to be cared for by his own aunt until he wasn't a baby or a toddler anymore. But his aunt always pointed at his mother and would say she's your mommy. But whenever he would try and go to her. He cried in pain and when he used his powers for the first time he screamed in pain. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He couldn't even be around his own siblings so he really didn't have a connection with them. "I will ready myself, father."

Josh nodded his head slightly. "Hopefully they can help son. Besides your mother still wants to cuddle you."

Damien nodded his head slightly. "I understand." He said simply before he closed his book and when he looked up he found his father was gone. He quietly headed to his room when he found his big sister and brother waiting for him. He stopped a ways back to look at them both. "Yes?" He said simply.

Britt with there father's dark hair and mother's fair skin stood out next to there big brother with his blonde white hair and dark skin tone. "Mother has said she is taking you to the trolls."

Thor stood there with his arms crossed. "Its time mother took you there to leave you with them." He smirked softly.

Damien stood there glaring at his eldest brother. "Watch it, big brother." He said simply as he stood there with that glare in his eyes. For the first time, his eyes flashed an unholy blue before turning to the brownish fire of there father's before it went to that cool shade of blue when the housekeeper came up and bonked the older children on their heads.

"Both of you should be ashamed on picking on your baby brother like you are. Now both of you go to your room's." She looked at Damien and smiled softly. "Your mother is waiting with your aunt and uncle."

Damien smiled softly as the housekeeper quickly dragged the older two away by there ears to their father. He went into his room and grabbed what he needed and picked up his pace to end up standing near his mother. The space between him and his mother could fit two if not three people. "Mom." He said simply not really looking at her.

Elsa went to reach out towards her baby but had to remind herself to pull her hands back into her self. "Your aunt and uncle are staying here. It seems little Alsa was playing with Olaf and wants to keep him."

Damien nodded his head slightly. "Olaf loves to come to talk to me from the safe zone."

Elsa smiled softly. "I hope the trolls can help son."

Damien smiled softly. "I know, mother."

Elsa nodded her head slightly before she said softly. "We should go, son." She said simply as she walked out first leading the way.

Damien waited a bit and followed behind his mother.

It was a while later when they made it to the gray stones lying there. Elsa walked into the middle of them. "I need your help with my youngest son."

Damien stood back to what he knew to be the safe zone and watched his mother. "Mom there isn't anyone here." He said sadly. "I don't see what uncle Kristoff spoke of."

Elsa turned towards her youngest son and went to make a step towards him but stepped back. "I know son."

The trolls moved then getting a gasp from Damien as they all unrolled. "Welcome Queen Elsa." They said simply.

Elsa smiled softly. "Thank you I need to see Grand Pabbie."

Everyone stepped out of the way as Grand Pabbie came out. "Kristoff came and told me about your youngest son." He looked at Damien and walked towards him. "You poor prince unable to know a mothers love."

All the trolls awwed sadly behind the king as one of the trolls started to hum fixer-upper.

Grand Pabbie turned and looked at that troll sternly then. "Wrong song." He said simply before he looked Damien over. "Hmm." He said simply.

Elsa blinked slightly. "What can we do?"

"Such a powerful little prince." He said simply. "Ice and fire are always battling inside you."

"What when I use mom's powers my father's attack me and the other way around?"

"Yes."

"You need to take down the wall. Once that wall comes down you will be able to hug your mother or father."

The trolls turned into rocks then.

Damien looked at his mother then. "What wall?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders slightly. "They helped me and your aunt." She said simply before she sighed softly. "Let's return. I'm sure your father and I can help you to understand the whole wall thing son." She walked away from him and shouted slightly when she felt something hit her on the back of her head.

Damien didn't think twice as he ran towards his mother. "Mom." He didn't know who that was standing over his mother's prone body.


	2. Fire meets Ice

They walked quietly back home not really speaking as they went. The villagers stood and watched the quiet and sad party quietly walk towards the castle. They knew nothing good or hopeful had happened. Some have come to call Damien the broken prince but never to his face.

Queen Elsa stopped inside the main hall and looked across the hall towards her youngest son. "We will figure this out, Damien." She said softly clearly on the verge of tears as she looked at her little baby boy.

Damien wanted to run to his mother but knew better than that as he looked at her. "It's like Auntie said about your powers mother."

Elsa looked confused as she looked at her son. "I don't get it?"

Damien smiled softly. "You found a way mom to control your powers by letting them go. And I will find my way in time whatever way that is I will hopefully find it."

Elsa smiled softly at her son. "My brave little boy." She said softly as a tear slipped out before she quickly walked to her chambers. Where she sat down on her bed as the tears fell from her eyes.

Damien felt the tears well in his eyes and he winced from the burning pain in his eyes.

The housekeeper rushed over and carefully helped it. "It will be okay young prince." She said gently to him.

After a bit, Damien stepped back and smiled softly at her. "Thank you, nanny." He said simply as he quietly walked back to his room.

It was a couple weeks later when Josh took Britt and Thor with him to visit his home country. While Anne, Kristoff, and little Alsa went to visit Sven and his little family out in the woods. That left Queen Elsa and Prince Damien alone in the castle with the staff.

Elsa heard a noise outside and opened her window and found her servants arguing with someone at the gate. She turned and quickly walked through the castle and outside to go confront the person or people at the front gate. She quickly walked there and stood there looking at Prince Hans and some woman she didn't know who they were. "Hello, can we help you with something?"

"Yes, you can handle over this castle and people to us you monster." She said simply as she held out her hand at her. "Now monster."

Queen Elsa glared at her as she held out her hand as her powers started to come forth at these people.

The woman snapped her fingers and magic blocking cuffs appear around Elsa's hands pulling her hands up over her head keeping her there. "That takes care of the monster now the rest of the family."

Hans whispered into her ear. "Honey only the well known broken prince is left and he couldn't dare use his power without breaking himself in half."

She walked towards the castle. "He should still be dealt with anyway."

The housekeeper saw all of this going down with Olaf and they both ran towards the young prince's room.

"Prince Damien you need to hide or run."

Damien put his book down as he looked at her. "Why? What's wrong?"

Olaf rolled in and as he put himself back together he spoke. "Prince Hans and some woman have captured your mother blocking her powers from getting out and are on there way here to capture you as well too."

Damien's anger started to rise as his eyes shifted from the bright unholy blue to the fire like brown before back to there normal color. "No she is my mother and this is my kingdom as it is my brother and sister's too." He stood and fixed his jacket before he walked out of his room and threw the castle quickly.

Elsa tried to break the cuff's with her powers but wasn't getting anywhere as she stood there with Hans. "Really you couldn't just give up and deal with the punishment your brothers gave you for what you tried last time?"

Hans looked at her glaring. "Punishment is always coming."

"LET MY MOTHER GO OR ELSE!" Came Damien's voice from the doorway as he just stood there for a moment.

The woman, Hans, and Elsa turned to see Damien walking towards them holding his stomach. "You are the one they call the broken prince?" She asked and laughed. "I could take you out with the wind." She looked at Elsa then. "Such a disappointment you have there." She pointed her hand at Damien and summoned a pair of ice cuffs around Damien's wrists.

"Stop it your hurting my son all of this is hurting my little baby boy!" Elsa said trying to get them from hurting her youngest son then.

The woman and Hans both laughed darkly until they heard a third chuckle.

The woman, Hans, and Elsa turned and looked at Damien who had his head down.

"You were misinformed if you think my power is ice like my mother?" Damien said looking up sharply with a rather wicked grin on his face as he looked at them as his eyes turned a fire like brown as the cuff's started to melt where he stood. "I have the power of fire and ice." He finally broke out of the cuff's leaving a puddle of melted metal where he had been standing. "Now let my mother go." He was starting to break out in a sweat as he tried to keep a control on the one power he had full control on right this moment.

"This is killing you isn't it little boy." The woman said simply with a smirk.

Damien grit his teeth as he growled at her. "Let my mother go." He said simply.

Elsa watched her little boy fighting. "Remember what you were told, son. Let the wall down and let it go. Let it all go, Damien."

The woman laughed as she tried to use dark magic on binding Damien before she winced slightly herself. "Dam cold."

Damien closed his eyes tightly as he held out his hand using his powers against her. "I'm not going to let you hurt my mom, or take our home, or hurt these good people." He said sternly as he looked up everyone gasped as one of Damien's eyes was the unholy blue and the other was the fire like brown. He suddenly set the woman's and Han's clothes on fire. "BE GONE!"

Hans let Elsa go before he tried to put the fire out of his clothes. "You're on your own." He said before he turned and ran off towards the ship.

Elsa stood up slowly as she watched her youngest son at a power level higher then her's or her husband's.

The woman was thrown back with the force of Damien's powers as more of her clothes caught on fire. "Someone stop this monster."

Elsa bonked the woman on her head. "My baby isn't a monster." She walked towards her youngest son. "Damien calm down its okay now." She said gently.

Damien closed his eyes and blinked a couple times when he opened them again. He looked around when he saw all the burn and ice around before he looked into his mom's eyes. "Did I do that mommy?" He asked before he slumped into her arms.

Elsa smiled softly and bent her head and kissed him on his forehead. "Its okay now sweetheart." She looked at the butler and housekeeper. "Take him to his room."

"Yes, your majesty."

The villagers were in shocked at what the young prince did but they held the woman down. The locks smith came over and quickly made work on undoing the cuffs.

Elsa walked up to the woman who looked scared. "I'm not going to kill you I'm going to take you."

The woman looked shocked. "For what?"

"For giving me my youngest son."

"Oh, he really was broken as I have heard."

Elsa nodded her head slightly. "Who hired you."

"Your in-laws. They hired me to kill there youngest, grandson. Before dealing with the eldest grandson after he returns from visiting them."

Elsa stood there shocked. "Why?"

"I guess they didn't like there son marrying someone of ice." She said simply. "I have another job to do away from here or there catching monsters causing troubles."

"I don't ever want to see you again."

The woman nodded her head before she quietly left.

The villagers looked at there queen. "Your highness what do you wish to do."

"We shall tell my husband when he returns what his mother and father have tried to do." She turned and walked inside and headed to her youngest son's room. She sat down on his bed beside him. She reached out to gently touch his face but stopped before she pulled back and quickly stood and turned towards the door to quickly leave.

"Mom come back."

Elsa turned and looked at her little baby. "I might hurt you again son."

Damien slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, mommy." He said softly as he hugged her tightly.

Elsa felt the tears well up as she hugged her youngest to him tightly. "I missed you to Damien."

A week later when the King and his eldest two came home they were confused with the burn marks as they headed inside the castle. Or the fact Elsa stood right beside her youngest son Damien.

Josh looked at them confused. "Honey?"

Elsa told her husband and her oldest children what happened.

Josh glared darkly. "They shouldn't have done that." He shook his head slightly. "I don't know what to do but I will do something." He walked over to his youngest son and pulled him into a hug. "It looks outside there your rather powerful son?"

Damien smiled softly. "Yeah sorry about some of the burn marks dad."

Josh chuckled softly. "It's okay son. Besides you can take on your brother and sister."

Damien smirked softly before he waved slightly at Thor and Britt before they dragged him off.

Josh looked at his wife. "He is fire and ice dear."

Elsa nodded her head slightly. "He would be a great way of bringing your family's kingdom a new type of ruler. Even though our daughter is older though she is more like my sister than me."

Josh chuckled softly. "True." He walked his wife off then. "Time to spend some time alone together and think on what to do to my parents."

Olaf turned his head slightly and grinned brightly. "Fire and ice sound beautiful to see at the same time."

THE END!


End file.
